Les retrouvailles sont rarement fortuites
by mangeuse de temps
Summary: Blake et Mortimer :: Qui aurait pu prévoir qu'ils se retrouveraient ? Ni l'un, ni l'autre...


_Auteur: moi, mangeusedetemps_

_Base: tout est à Edgar P. Jacobs (que je plains. Sincèrement.)_

_Rating: PG-13_

- Vous serez donc toujours sur mon chemin, professeur Mortimer ?

- Que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas.

Ils étaient debout, l'un en face de l'autre. Olric, la cigarette au bec, le canotier bien ajusté sur sa tête, dans son élégant costume ; Mortimer, cherchant nonchalamment sa pipe dans les poches (un peu usées, disons-le) de son veston de tweed. Rien d'inhabituel ni d'étonnant. Les traits étaient plus marqués, les cheveux s'étaient légèrement éclaircis, mais les dialogues ne changeaient guère.

- Après toutes ces années, mon cher colonel, c'est amusant de vous retrouver au soleil. J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que vous préfériez les climats froids...

La référence à leur passé commun, où Olric s'était tant de fois retrouvé « au frais », fit monter un lent sourire ironique sur les lèvres du colonel. Il n'y avait même plus de haine, simplement un peu d'agacement.

- Vous n'avez pas changé, Mortimer. Toujours le même flegme... la même muflerie.

- Je dois avouer que j'ai subi un entraînement suffisant de votre part pour résister à toute tentative de déstabilisation.

Le rouquin fit quelques pas et vint s'accouder à la balustrade de la terrasse. Il était, en ce moment, particulièrement conscient – et s'en amusait – du regard fixé sur lui, témoignage vivace de sa jeunesse, de celui qu'il était et qu'il était resté. Peut-être grâce à ces yeux toujours présents, observant, calculant. Il avait fait effort pour s'élever, le dépasser à tout prix. Il ne croyait pas y avoir réussi, mais de cela il ne gardait pas rancune. Il savait, à cette époque déjà lointaine, que viendrait un jour où ils se rencontreraient à nouveau – le moins las alors aurait la suprématie sur l'autre.

- Vous savez – il poursuivit – votre vue ne me fait, de loin, plus le même effet qu'avant, mon cher... Vous avez vieilli – moi aussi... La peur, _l'excitation _d'une nouvelle bataille m'ont, je le crois, abandonné.

- C'est décevant, Phillip, décevant...

Il entendait, retrouvait cette voix mielleuse, insinueuse ; et malgré l'absence du mordant de naguère, malgré la chaleur qui faisait vibrer l'air autour d'eux, il frissonna, comme si son corps reconnaissait... quoi, au juste ? L'emploi de son prénom paraissait tellement naturel que c'en était presque indécent... Mais la voix reprit :

- Non vraiment... je m'attendais à mieux... et la facture que j'ai à vous présenter risque d'être trop salée pour vos forces épuisées...

- Allons donc, mon ami, ne sommes-nous pas loin de tout cela ? La vieillesse ne vous a-t-elle pas assagi ?

Le rictus fut amer, mais anticipateur. Mais le revolver si prévisible. Le rire joyeux du professeur fusa, son poing le suivit, et le colonel fut à terre aussi rapidement qu'il avait sorti de sa poche l'arme « fatale ».

- Par l'Enfer !

- Allons, cessez de jurer, je vous offre un café.

- Bon Dieu, Mortimer, êtes-vous suicidaire ? !

Souriant de pitié amusée, le professeur le prit sans ménagement par les aisselles et le remit debout.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous avez passé l'âge de ce genre d'actions puériles.

Olric semblait étouffer de rage.

- Vous pouvez garder votre mépris amical, je n'en ai pas l'usage.

Il aurait dû savoir que le colonel ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. Il allait être réduit à la solution finale... et cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Comment aurait-il eu la patience nécessaire pour traverser ces longues années, s'il n'avait pas pressenti cette dernière rencontre salvatrice ?

Il se savait trop impulsif, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de poser une main faussement indulgente sur l'épaule de son ennemi. Il sentait ce poids de souvenirs frémir, murmurer d'indignation, il vit une veine sur la tempe d'Olric battre frénétiquement, il vit, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, son corps s'approcher, près, très près, et le visage taillé comme une belle et dure pierre se tourner vers le sien.

La dernière chance, et à cette pensée, son estomac se tordit. Il s'attendait à être repoussé violemment.

Assis à la terrasse du café, le capitaine Francis Blake vit deux hommes s'étreindre, deux bouches s'effleurer maladroitement, deux bouches au goût de tabac sans nul doute, de whisky et de vieille haine se joindre, profondément, sûrement pas pour de bon, mais scellant peut-être une réconciliation trop tardive pour être poursuivie.

Les corps se séparèrent. Partirent l'un de l'autre, sans serment, sans promesse, sans déchirement. Naturellement, comme cela aurait toujours dû être. Plus de rencontre future, mais une paix retrouvée.

Blake sourit, s'enfonça plus profondément dans son siège, et alluma sa pipe.


End file.
